Trip to the Loge
by Rosey Cupcake Leader
Summary: Girl, friends and sneak away parents what could go wrong?
1. chapter 1

One day a girl with long knee reaching green hair fading into yellow, bee color yellow sweater, grass green boots and green-yellow striped scarf along with a pare of sky blue ear-muffs thought herself and her friends go on a trip to a special place. Her friends have had a stressful week...more like year before she suggested it. The teenagers were going alone so they needed to prepare.

"Lilly, can you get my charger for me, it should be..just help me find it!" A boy with short semi-neat brown hair, red sweater, long black jeans and black sneakers said to the girl with green hair fading into yellow.

"Fine, but this is the last time _I_ do some thing for you, Connor!" Lilly said to the boy with semi-neat brown hair...Lilly was lieing she was too nice to not help anyone no matter what!

Connor and Lilly kept looking for his charger even though they thought there was no internet there...

 **-At someone else's house-**

One smaller boy was still sleeping in bed because...he was up all night because of one simple person his brother. The smaller boy had neat purple hair, blue v-coller shirt underneath a burning red coat, jeans, purple scarf and blue sneakers...the taller boy had messy black hair, freckles, an oversized black sweater, long black jeans and black boots.

" Nick I need help! Can you help me get down from the...umm...umm...tree outside.." The smaller boy said as he had awoken an hour ago and thought he should climb a really tall tree.

"Fine! But don't expect me too do this again, Henry!" Nick said to the smaller boy.(Nick is the one with messy black hair)

Nick went to go help Heny get down from the tree and thought he was stupid for helping him and thought Henry was stupid for climbing a stupid tree when he just woke up.

 **-Nick and Henry were ready so they went to the meeting spot, Conner and Lilly's house-**

"Carla, Lizzy, Princess and Golda are not her yet so we have to wait for them..."Lilly said. Just then as if on cue a girl with black long messy hair, red oversized sweater, black jeans and black boots walked in the door. She was Nick's girlfriend, Lizzy. As some hours past two girls walked in arguing about somethong or someone. The first girl had yellow hair fading into orange making it look golden, orange coat, yellow V-collor shirt, leggings and yellow boots that looked golden. This was golda...on the other hand the other girl had pink hair that faded into a blue, pink coat, white sweater, leggings and pink high heel- boots. That was princess. After a couple three hours a girl walked in, she had ocean blue hair, coral patterned coat, ocean blue sweater, coral pink leggings and ocean blue boots. This was Corla.

They all talked before they went into there car with someone they love, are with or are just related to. Carla was sitting with Henry, Lizzy was sitting with Nick, Golda was sitting with Princess and Lissy was sitting with Connor

 **End of chapter one see you when chapter two is out bye Rosey Cupcakes!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys I do know instead of Lilly I put Lissy and i'm sorry but then again 1. I was in a rush 2. that was my first thing made and finally it was night...SORRY ROSE** **Y ALSO THIS IS RATED K BUT IT MIGHT CHANGE TO A T sorry young cupcakes! Anyway let's continue with this!**

 **-Lilly's POV-**

Of couse I had to be in the car with my brother all because the other boy's already had someone sit with them. My brother is staight out annoying! Connor literly only talks and talks until I say something, he act's stupid as well...I don't even know why mom and dad forces me to live with him!!!! But really who knew Corla liked Henry while i'm happy for her I sota did have a tiny crush on him before...but what I wanna know is why Golda is sitting with princess, are they related, have a crush on each other or wait...are they together???? Last time I checked Golda was Asexual(Dislikes both genders)well...then again she could have lied...I doupt it! "Lilly, when do the other's will get here we still have to get some more supplie??" Connor said as if he where like- GURL IMMA BORED!- Of course he knew what he was doing...I hope."Well at least stop conplaining before you set me off!!!!" Lilly said as Connor kept complaing.

 **-Lizzy's POV-**

I felt sorry for Lilly as she had to be with her anoying brother but...at least I got to sit with my boyfriend, Nick. I call Nick,"N" and he calls me,"L". We have other nick names but we don't use them in puplic or the mortal would find out what we really are...we finally got to What you need, our meeting spot. Connor looked like he'd been conplaining the whole time and Lilly...I saw something about her while yes she was irritated by his complaining I saw her eye's turn to a complete white color then turn back a second after...it was as if she was imortal like me, Nick and Henry.

 **\- Princess's POV -**

I wondered why Golda sat with me...the only exclamtion was that she...no she couldn't! I sat and waited to her voice"Princess, do you know why i'm sitting with...you?" Golda said as if she was tired. "No..." I replied in a shallow voice almost unheard by a mortal. I thought maybe she was also an imortal, like me..."Because I...I..." Golda barely said before telling to look back at the road as we almost ran staight into Lizzy's car.

 **-Henry's POV-**

I sat with Corla because I liked her..she acted like that towords me aswell, like she liked me! Corla was beuatiful..more beuatiful then ever today. " Hey...Corla I...I..LIKE YOU!" I said as if I was just about to het slapped...I did get slapped...with a "I like you too...Henry" from Corla in a voice as if she was...weak. "Hey, what's wrong Corla??" I said in a soft voice as I stopped the car at What you need. "..I just thought th..that you didn't l...love m...me back" Corla said clearly trying to hold in tears. I hugged Corla before we got out with the others.

-Auther's POV(no ones)-

Corla, Henry, Nick, Lizzy, Connor, Lilly, Golda and Princess allgot suplie witch was: Wood, Dusters, brooms, sleeping bags, bags, food, water, a map of the place and more cleaning suplie. After they got the stuff they went out and got into there cars and kept driving until...they where at the loge in Catofrost town!


	3. Chapter three

**Hello Rosey Cupckaes its been a while right, yeah but here it is Chapter 3!**

- **Conner's POV** -

"Now are you happy, Lilly?" I said as I groaned. "Yeah...even though i almost crashed into Lizzy..hehe" I walked and took my luggage out and Lilly took out hers. Both of ours landed witgh a "Thump!" onto the concrete the soft, crunchy white snow had yet to touch. It was cold and I looked at the windows, the places lights went on, it was...a little spooky.

 **\- Lizzy's POV-**

I walked out...forgetting my winter coat at home, it was frezzing and when I saw Nick come out and give me his jacket I was a little surprised at how he didnt seem cold. I didnt ask much besides why he wasnwasnt cold. He said" Its a secret but, I can tell you if you promis to tell no one." "ummm...sure!" I said a little confused at why her didnt want me to tell anyone. "Well...i'm immortal..."He said so quite even an immortal could almost not here. "Well im also immortal" I said just as quite as he did.

 **\- Henry's POV-**

I was happy we were here but also happy becasuse me and Corla were not offical but together! We walked out and next thing I knew I heard a high pitch womens voice shout "My sons an elf and with Corla, yaaaaaay!!!!!!!" I froze and saw my mom. "Henry? Your an elf?" I heard Corla say, puzzled and then she had blue wings.

 **Cliff hanger Rosey Cupcakes!!!!!!!!**

 **(may become K to T to M sorry young sprinkles)**


End file.
